Cursed
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Kagome is cursed by Kikyo to turn into an exact opposite of what she is - a male demon. Having to finish school she and Shippo are sent to live with her father, Kisuke Urahara in Karakura town. Follow Kagome and Shippo as they deal with soul reapers, demons, hollows, drama and more while trying to break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. There is a flashback two in this chapter and Kagome being nothing less than a perfect kitsune.

Pairings:

Kagome, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, and Rangiku

Onesided Kagome and Sango

Kisuke and Yoruichi

Chapter One:

A now 18-year-old Kagome sighed as she, well he now, looked out the window of the train he was on. Shippo, who he adopted as his son, sat across from him asleep. He had an illusion causing him to grow up to Kagome's waist and have human hands and feet. He was wearing a hunter green t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and black high top converse.

They were now on their way to stay with Kagome's dad Kisuke Urahara under the name Kagome Urahara, well at least until he finished moving into his apartment which would be no longer than a day and attend Karakura high.

Now you may be wondering why the pronoun he instead of she, well that is because Kagome is now a man. That's right, Kagome Higurashi was now a man, an elemental fox/dog demon man to be exact, all thanks to a jealous Kikyo. He sighed again as he thought about what happened.

~ Flashback ~

Kagome smiled wide as she looked around the campfire. After three years they were finally close to finishing the Shikon no Tama and the final battle with Naraku. She had changed so much in the years. She was no longer the naive young woman she once was and thanks to Sango and Sesshomaru she was able to defend herself in both hand to hand combat and with a sword. Her wavy onyx hair was now down to midthigh, her chocolate brown eyes now gleamed with wisdom, she had a tan thanks to being in the sun for so long, a fantastic body, muscles and a six-pack from her intense training. Instead of her school uniform, she now wore a navy blue t-shirt, slightly baggy camouflage cargo pants, and black Timberlands.

She watched as the group interacted with other Ayame was talking to Sango while she was cooking ramen while Miroku tried to figure out how to grope Sango without getting hit. Inuyasha was arguing with Koga while Sesshomaru made comments every now and then to egg both of them on and Ginta and Hakkaku tried to calm them down before it escalated into a fight. Shippo and Rin were coloring next to Ah-Un and Kilala while Jaken was unhappily watching them nearby.

She continued to smile before she felt a tug at her soul, she knew it was Kikyo from all the other times it's happened, but this time it was different instead of it being a faint pull it was intense almost as if she was right behind her.

Her eyes widened at the thought before she turned around abruptly before standing up when she saw Kikyo walking towards them from the forest. Once Kikyo was entirely in the clearing it was filled with silence. She didn't have to turn around to know that Sango, Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru were tense and ready to fight if necessary while Inuyasha stood up and was staring longingly at Kikyo.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha faintly asked her as he walked towards her. He wondered why he hadn't sensed or smelled her approaching it was as if she had just appeared out of thin air.

Everyone watched as she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile before she ignored Inuyasha to focus her attention on Kagome. "I came to do what I should have done years ago, get rid of the pain in my side," Kikyo stated before she began to chant a spell.

Koga and Sesshomaru watched her having a bad feeling about the spell. But either of them could say anything they were cut off by a painful scream from Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw that a light was surrounding her, he no longer could see her, but he could hear her, and he knew from her screams that she was in immense pain.

"Why are you doing this Kikyo?! Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled at her. When he saw that she wasn't going to stop he snarled angrily before attacking her with his iron reaver soul stealer attack.

Kikyo looked at him shocked, hurt, and bitter as she clutched her shoulder. "Why? Why would you betray me Inuyasha?!" She yelled at him.

"I told you to stop Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "B-but you can't possibly be picking this pathetic weak excuse of a Miko over me! Don't tell me you're turning your back on your promise because of her! You owe me your life you miserable mutt!" Kikyo yelled angrily.

"No, I owe Kikyo my life you're nothing more than a clay shell of what she used to be! And as for me 'betraying' you, you were hurting my imouto wench! No one hurts my imouto and gets away with it!" Inuyasha snarled causing Kikyo's eyes to widen.

She knew how protective Inu's were of their sisters she could vaguely remember Inuyasha telling her that while she was still alive, but she had no idea that Inuyasha now saw Kagome as his imouto.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kagome's screams became more intense, and the light surrounding her became brighter before they died down into whimpers and the light disappeared leaving nothing but a male demon in its place.

"What the hell did you do?!" Koga demanded angrily from his spot. He knew instantly from the scent that the demon was Kagome. Kikyo merely smirked at him. "I have turned her into the exact opposite of what she is. Not only is she a demon now but she is a man as well, and the best part is there is no cure." She told them with an evil laugh.

"Damn you!" Sango yelled before she moved to strike her with hirakotsu but was stopped when Sesshomaru held his hand up signaling that he and Inuyasha were to handle him.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha drew tessaiga and Sesshomaru drew tenseiga. 'This is it, blinded by hate and jealous I allowed my emotions to cause my demise. At least now I will finally be free from this wretched world and put make pathetic reincarnation miserable for the rest of their life.' Was the last thing she thought about before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru killed her.

~ End Flashback ~

That was nine months ago, he had stayed eight months in the feudal era in Sesshomaru's castle with the rest of the Inutachi so that he could get the hang of his new powers and body while Sesshomaru searched for a cure and retrained him.

After that he had gone home to get over his fears and face his family, they had taken the news much better than he thought they would and thankfully they still loved him the same. After two weeks, it had become apparent to their mother that he needed to finish his education but could no longer go to his old school.

So, her solution to their problem was to transfer him to Karakura high and move him to Karakura town to be with his dad. After an hour-long argument of her versus her Kagome and Souta and then another hour-long explanation to Kisuke on the phone, It was settled.

'Saying goodbye was hard, but it's not like I'm not going to visit them.' He thought before crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, he decided to think about something else, he thought about his new appearance and powers. He had golden eyes that changed colors depending on the element he was using. For now, it was only red for fire the darker his eyes became, the hotter his flames became. Silver blue for ice, which had an opposite effect than fire the lighter his eyes, the colder his ice became. Blue for water, white for light black for darkness, green for nature, brown for earth, grey for wind, silver for lightning, and the one that was tricky but he was steadily working on purple for time, space, and void. He could also use poison like Sesshomaru and could change into a giant fox.

His hair was still down to midthigh and onyx, but it now had a silver tint and was in a tight braid; his face and body were more muscular, his body was lean and strong. He had two furry onyx ears on the top of his head, and a matching tail both of them were hidden underneath an illusion. He was wearing an opened red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white muscle shirt underneath, black jeans, and white Nikes.

He could feel a group of girls eyes on them and could hear them whispering to each other. He lazily opened an eye to look at them and smirked at them. Snickering quietly underneath his breath when they squealed, he closed his eye and moved around to get comfortable for the rest of the ride.

'It may have taken me two weeks to get this kitsune charm under control, but I've done it.' He thought as he remembered those two weeks. During those two weeks, he had accidentally seduced more than half of Sesshomaru's maids, Ayame who now blushed every time she saw him, a visiting princess who he successfully seduced into his bed, which was extremely funny to Miroku until he seduced Sango who became obsessed with him.

The last two had caused some problems. The princess had returned a week later announcing that she was with pup, luckily for him she had the scent of a badger demon around her, not his. Him seducing Sango may have caused some problems between him and Miroku, but the issues were made worse by Sango when she would continuously sneak into his room in the middle of the night and use every excuse in the book to be near him.

After the fifth time night she snuck into his room, Kagome and Miroku had a long needed discussion. Which luckily for them both ended on good terms. Miroku understood that what happened wasn't his fault and that if Sango were as faithful to him as he thought she was then she would have been able to either resist his charms or just ignore him.

He now wondered if Sango had moved on, he knew for sure Miroku had. Hearing the train come to a stop he decided to stop thinking about the past and move on to the future. He stood up and stretched before he gently shook Shippo awake.

'And what a future it'll be for us.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. There is a flashback two in this chapter and Kagome being nothing less than a perfect kitsune.

Pairings that are known:

Kagome, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, and Rangiku

Onesided Kagome and Sango

Kisuke and Yoruichi

Hidden Pairings (Will be shown throughout the story until then the reader can guess and if right will have a shoutout in the next chapter):

Inuyasha and _

Sesshomaru and _

Koga and _

Onesided Kikyo and _

Hint To Remember Throughout The Story: Every detail and every individual person will have a meaning behind it or their appearance.

Chapter Two:

Walking off of the train, Kagome walked beside Shippo as they both made their way to where Kisuke said he was waiting. He could vaguely see the group of girls from the train continue to eye him as they left the train station.

"What's grandpa Kisuke like?" Shippo asked Kagome curiously as he looked up at him and tightened the drawstrings to his backpack. "Well, I haven't seen him since Souta was born, that was eleven years ago, but when he was with us he was laid-back, optimistic, happy, humble, eccentric, and cunning at times although he could be serious sometimes but those were rare," Kagome told him.

"Why did he leave?" Shippo asked before they spotted Kisuke waving them over with a fan from the crowd of people. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out," Kagome told him as they got closer to him.

"I kinda didn't believe your mother when she told me about your ... predicament and how much you have changed but seeing you now." Kisuke trailed off as he got a full look of Kagome that was when he noticed how close Shippo was to Kagome. "Who's the kid?" He asked even though he had a guess who he was.

"This is my son Shippo, Shippo this is my dad Kisuke Urahara and his friends?" Kagome questioned looking at the people close to him. Ignoring his curiosity Kisuke decided that he would ask Kagome later at his home where he knew Kagome would demand answers for why he had to leave for now they would go through introductions and make their way out of the train station.

"This is Tessai Tsukabishi." Kisuke introduced him with a smile. He's a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed, and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He was wearing a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses, a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"This is Yoruichi Shihōin." Kisuke introduced her. She is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. She was wearing a short dress, arm warmers, and thigh length boots.

"This is Jinta Hanakari." Kisuke introduced him. He was a young man, his hair is red and slicked back. He's wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, edged with white and grey pants.

"And this is Ururu Tsumugiya," Kisuke said finishing the introductions. She was a young-looking girl with a blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a school uniform. She has round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other.

"Nice to meet you all," Kagome told them with a slight smile, he noticed that Yoruichi was staring at him but chose not to say anything about that or the fact that she smelled like a cat but not a cat demoness. "How was the train ride?" Kisuke asked as he led them out of the train station and towards his candy shop so they could set their bags down, rest and answer the questions that were in the air.

~ At Kisuke's Candy Shop ~

After reaching the Candy shop and Kagome and Shippo put their belonging down. They sat down with Kisuke and drunk some tea that Tessai was kind enough to make for them. "Go ahead and ask the questions that I know you have. I also have a couple of questions myself, but I'm going to wait until you finish your questions to ask mine." Kisuke told him as he drunk some of his tea.

"Why did you leave?" Kagome asked him. "Because I am a Soul Reaper and there are rules against Soul Reaper and human relationships," Kisuke told her before he explained the rules and then how he came to be in the world of the living.

"Okay, what are Soul Reapers and am I half Soul Reaper?" Kagome asked him. "Soul Reapers are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. Some are assigned to help souls pass on and to destroy hollows." Kisuke explained. "And yes you are half Soul Reaper, but it is unknown if you have Soul Reaper powers or not." He continued.

Kagome nodded before he drunk some of his tea. "What type of demon are you and your son?" Kisuke asked him. "Me and Shippo are both fox demons," Kagome told him before he dropped his concealment spell.

"How did you become a demon?" Yoruichi asked from her spot leaning against the wall. "Well in order to answer that I'd have to tell you how it all began which is a long story," Kagome told her.

Yoruichi sat down and crisscrossed her legs. "We got time." She told her. "It all began on my fifteenth birthday ..."


End file.
